


Вслед за кошачьими хвостами

by siaenalee



Series: Yixingholic [5]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), VIXX, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Korean Mythology, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, в которой Хакён находит удивительную кошку, Тэгун позволяет себе побыть человеком, Ифаню снится время, и не поверите, но Исин всё ещё владеет лавкой, где исполняют желания.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Yixingholic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460254
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Вслед за кошачьими хвостами

**Author's Note:**

> автор всё ещё смело мешает мифологию разных стран и вселенную xxxHolic

Осень медленно, но верно пробирается в сад, вызолачивая сливовые деревья и затрагивая желтизной кромки резных листьев гинкго. Солнечные лучи мягко касаются кожи, но уже не греют как раньше. Сырой воздух словно становится чище и заполняет лёгкие осенней прохладой, оседая на языке дымным привкусом.  
Исин кутается в тёплый плед, принесённый Сехуном и Тао, и поджимает мёрзнущие пальцы на босых ногах, стараясь прикрыть их полами шерстяного кимоно.  
– Тебе холодно? – на плечо опускается тяжёлая ладонь, и Исин чувствует тепло сквозь слои ткани. – Может, пойдём в дом?  
Исин качает головой, задевая щекой руку Ифаня.  
– Нет, давай посидим здесь, – просит он.  
Плетёное кресло рядом едва слышно скрипит, когда Ифань опускается в него. Он смотрит на улыбающего Исина и хмурится.  
– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Ифань осторожно. – Ты сегодня какой-то…  
Он не договаривает, заминаясь и пытаясь подобрать правильное слово.  
Исин смеётся.  
– Замёрзший? – предлагает он в шутку, но Ифань кривится.  
– Не такой, – поясняет он. – Словно тебя что-то беспокоит.  
Исин даёт слабину всего лишь на мгновение, но Ифань замечает промелькнувшую грусть в его глазах.  
– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Исин с новой улыбкой. – Просто осень наступила.  
Ифань хмурится ещё больше.  
– Я серьёзно.  
– Я тоже, – Исин накрывает его сцепленные в замок руки своими ладонями и кивает на желтеющий сад. – Никак не привыкну к тому, что наступает осень.  
Ифань непонимающе смотрит на него, и Исин проясняет:  
– Раньше меня мало беспокоила смена сезонов, они просто менялись и всё. С твоим появлением я стал замечать множество простых вещей, потерявших ранее для меня какой-либо смысл.  
Ифань выглядит смущённым. Исин всегда открыто говорит о своих чувствах, и к этому трудно привыкнуть.  
– Расскажешь, как прошло твоё утро? – ловко переводит тему Исин, пользуясь его замешательством. – И погрей мне ноги, они совсем замёрзли.  
Он ловко откидывается на спинку кресла, водружая стопы на колени Ифаню, и пытается подлезть пальцами под его бордово-красный свитер. Ифань ворчит, но растирает замёрзшую кожу горячими ладонями и натягивает шерстяную ткань. Исин прижимает стопы к его животу и довольно жмурится.  
– Я бы сказал обыденно, – Ифань поддаётся на уловку Исина, но свербящее чувство неясной тяжестью оседает где-то в груди. – Чунмён снова делился отвратительными подробностями человеческой анатомии за перекусом. Я в какой раз убеждаюсь, что он выбрал не то направление. С такой страстью к расчлененке он должен был стать не архитектором, а патологоанатомом.  
– Что в этот раз? Снова мёртвые девочки, располовиненные разгневанной Кучисакэ-онной?  
Ифань морщится, вспоминая два тела под мостками у реки и разрезанный рот с гнилыми зубами. Исин смеётся, глядя на его лицо.  
– Ты слишком впечатлительный, – беззлобно корит он.  
– Я планировал перекусить с тобой, но ты окончательно испортил аппетит, – Ифань глубоко вдыхает осенний воздух, стараясь унять тошноту. – Нет, никаких половин, но в это раз Чунмён любезно поделился со мной информацией о глубоком обморожении какого-то пройдохи.  
Он передёргивает плечами. В ушах ещё звучит мягкий голос Чунмёна, читающий о слезшей почерневшей коже и вязком киселе оттаявших мышц на костях со светской интонацией, словно это курсы валют на сегодня.  
– Обморожение? – удивляется Исин. – Какая-то производственная травма?  
– По словам потерпевшего на него напало ледяное чудовище, – Ифань просовывает руки под свой свитер и греет озябшие ладони о согревшиеся пятки возмущающегося Исина. – Впрочем, пресса пишет, что он был мошенником, вымогающим деньги у стариков посредством угроз и запугивания выселением.  
– Ледяное чудовище? – выцепливает Исин из ответа.  
Ифань снова хмурит брови.  
– Только не говори, что это действительно было какое-то чудовище, что нападает на людей, и его стоит отыскать, – в голосе Ифаня проскальзывают умоляющие нотки.  
– Кто знает, у людей бывают очень яркие фантазии, – Исин загадочно улыбается. – Что могло померещиться человеку, которого самого можно назвать чудовищем?  
И старается высвободить свои ноги из цепких ладоней растерянного зависшего Ифаня.

– В двух кварталах, – охая, сообщает госпожа Сон доверительным тоном и качает головой. – С улицы прямо забрали, с черными руками и испуганного до полусмерти.  
Её седые плотные кудряшки, выбившиеся из-под платка, смешно дрожат. Хакён шуршит упаковочной бумагой, заворачивая шкатулку из дерева, и кивает головой.  
– Так ему и надо, этому нечестивому ублюдку, – добавляет госпожа Сон, поджимая губы. – Он к моей сестре старшей заявился, угрожал. А теперь полудохлый в больнице без рук обеих. Тьфу.  
Женщина комкает в руках пакет.  
– Ты смотри, – говорит она Хакёну, перегнувшись через прилавок и воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, – поздно не ходи. Чёрт знает, что по улицам ходит, что даже такую гниль, как он, напугало. Всё мямлил про чудовище какое-то.  
Госпожа Сон крестится, бормоча молитву одними губами, и забирает свёрток.  
Хакён вежливо прощается с ней и вздыхает. Дверной колокольчик снова звякает, и он улыбается двум вошедшим студенткам. Те бросают на него быстрые восхищённые взгляды, тихо переговариваются и, хихикая, скрываются за стеллажом со старыми книгами. Хакён хмыкает, отлично зная, что этих девушек вряд ли интересуют старые книги на китайском и японском языках, потому что из-за тех полок отлично видно прилавок, где стоит он сам. Девушки переговариваются тихими голосами и переключаются на шкаф со статуэтками, а Хакён быстро теряет к ним интерес, отвлекаясь на разборку коробки старых вещей, купленных почти за бесценок на барахолке. Зачастую именно в таких коробках находятся ценные предметы, не имеющие значения для новых хозяев.  
Чжухён заходит как раз тогда, когда одна из девушек протягивает ему книгу, выбранную для покупки, и деньги. Её щёки алеют от смущения, и руки немного дрожат. Хакён замечает листок бумаги между двух купюр, адресованный скорее всего ему.  
– Я отпущу, – Чжухён улыбается мрачнеющей девушке и, ловко подвинув Хакёна, принимает книгу и деньги, быстро отсчитывает сдачу и упаковывает в пакет, опуская туда чек и записку с номером. – Приятного чтения.  
Девушки покидают лавку в тишине, и как только дверь закрывается за ними, Хакён смеётся.  
– Тебе стоит научиться их отшивать, – советует Чжухён, убирая свою сумку в шкаф. – Как ты справлялся без меня?  
– И лишить магазин выручки? – Хакён возвращается к коробке. – Ты же знаешь, все эти милые девушки покупают что-то почти каждую неделю.  
Чжухён улыбается и принимается помогать с коробками.  
Хакёну нравится Чжухён.  
Она появляется в его антикварной лавке в конце лета, держа сорванный лист с объявлением о найме помощника, и рассказом, что его буквально швырнуло ветром в её лицо, и остаётся тут.  
Хакёну нравится, как она бережно обращается с вещами в лавке и как помогает посетителям найти предмет, подходящий им. Иногда он замечает, как Чжухён разговаривает с вещами, и как оглядывается, словно ища кого-то знакомого, и вздыхает. Но на вопрос всё ли в порядке, она улыбается и никогда не вдаётся в подробности.  
Хакён смотрит на часы и откладывает в сторону медальон с секретом из потускневшего металла. Под пальцами на крышечке едва угадываются очертания выгравированных букв.  
– Хочешь кофе или какао? – спрашивает он у Чжухён, проверяя кошелёк. – Хочу зайти к соседям.  
Он кивает за окно, на противоположную сторону улицы, где мерцает светодиодами логотип кофейной чашки на вывеске.  
– Нет спасибо, – голос Чжухён звучит приглушённо откуда-то из-за полок с фарфором. – Я уже позавтракала.  
В кофейне людно и пахнет кофе и специями. Хакён становится в очередь и лениво разглядывает посетителей. Он отвлекается буквально секунду, вчитываясь в название книги у девушки впереди, и делает неосознанный шаг в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть получше, как тут же чувствует удар в плечо и ледяной кофе, стремительно впитывающийся в его светлый кардиган, и холод, добирающийся до кожи. Хакён стонет сквозь зубы, безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть капли на пол.  
– Простите, – раздаётся над ухом тихий голос. – Вы сами бросились мне под ноги.  
– Почему Вы пьёте такой ледяной кофе? – возмущается Хакён невпопад, поднимая взгляд, и осекается.  
У парня напротив необычный серо-голубой цвет глаз и сомкнутые в тонкую прямую полоску губы. Рукав его белого свитера выпачкан кофе с остатками пенки. Парень прокашливается.  
Хакён не сразу замечает, что другие посетители смотрят на них кто-то с улыбкой, кто-то с осуждением. Раздражение улетучивается.  
– Прошу прощения, – вежливо отвечает Хакён. – Моя вина, и если Вы не торопитесь, я куплю такой же кофе, только чуть горячее.  
– Нет, спасибо, – не раздумывая, прохладно отвечает парень и уходит, оставляя Хакёна обтекать.  
В прямом смысле этого слова.  
Испорченное настроение не спасает даже кофе в подарок от заведения и подбадривающая улыбка девушки-бариста.

Тэгун поправляет шарф на улыбающемся Минсу, чтобы промозглая морось не забиралась за воротник, и оглядывается на ворота. Там уже стоит госпожа Мун и приветственно машет рукой сыну.  
– Покажи маме, что сегодня рисовал в свободное время, – даёт наставления Тэгун, – ей обязательно понравится.  
Минсу кивает головой и торопится к матери. Тэгун машет им на прощание и поднимается с колен.  
Уже почти восемь вечера, детей забирают запоздавшие родители. Тэгун натягивает рукава свитера на ладони и хмурится, вновь смотря на пятно от кофе.  
У подъезда под козырьком на скамейке обнаруживается Ёнчжи, уткнувшаяся в свою любимую игрушку-кота носом.  
Тэгун подсаживается рядом. Мать Ёнчжи снова задерживается на работе.  
– Ты не хочешь подождать в помещении? – интересуется Тэгун. – Твоему коту Пончику может быть холодно.  
Ёнчжи крепче прижимает плюшевого кота.  
– Пончику точно не будет холодно, у него есть я. Я его согрею.  
– Ты сегодня грустила на занятиях, – Тэгун гладит игрушку по голове. – Тебя кто-то обидел?  
– Нет, – Ёнчжи хлюпает носом. – Я переживаю за котёнка.  
– Котёнка?  
– Я так хотела взять его вчера, но мама запретила, – её глаза наполняются слезами. – Сказала не трогать его, вдруг он больной. Но он просто замёрз и хотел на руки. Учитель, а вдруг у него не будет никого, кто бы мог согреть? Как я Пончика? А если его обидят?  
Тэгун соскальзывает с лавки и садится перед плачущей Ёнчжи.  
– Вы с мамой встретили брошенного котёнка? – уточняет он, стирая пальцем горячие слёзы с щёк девочки.  
– Угу, – Ёнчжи снова хлюпает носом, – он был совсем один, но мама не разрешила его взять! Даже погладить не дала!  
– Не плачь, – Тэгун достаёт платок и промокает её личико. – Расскажи мне, где вы видели котёнка, я сегодня же пойду навестить его.  
– Правда? – недоверчиво спрашивает Ёнчжи. – Сходите к нему?  
– Правда, – обещает Тэгун.  
Ёнчжи сразу же перестаёт плакать и сияет, несмотря на покрасневшие глаза и мокрые щёки.  
– А Вы возьмёте его к себе, учитель? – воодушевляется она. – А если да, то принесёте познакомиться с ним на наши занятия, когда он согреется и почувствует себя лучше? А можно Вы назовёте его в честь моего Пончика?  
Тэгун тихо смеётся.  
– Для начала пойдём обратно в класс, подождём твою маму там, и ты расскажешь об этом котёнке.  
Ёнчжи с готовностью спрыгивает со скамейки и тянет Тэгуну руку.  
Лу Хань прав. При всём недоверии к людям Тэгун слишком привязан к детям и готов потакать любым их прихотям.

– Так и сказал, – возмущается Хакён который раз за день и передразнивает: – Нет, спасибо. Бе-бе-бе.  
Чжухён смеётся, прикрывая ладонью рот.  
– Здорово он тебя зацепил, – констатирует она. – Уже вечер, а ты всё кипишь.  
Хакён раздражённо цокает языком и глубоко вздыхает.  
– Не киплю, – говорит он уже спокойнее, – я привык к тому, что на вежливость мне отвечает вежливостью.  
– Он сказал же “спасибо”, – замечает Чжухён и тут же прячется от гневного взгляда за стеллажами. – Хорошо, я поняла-поняла. Невыносимый грубиян, как он мог!  
Дверной колокольчик звякает. Хакён замечает, как на лице Чжухён расцветает улыбка.  
– Привет, – здоровается Сыльги и стряхивает с волос мелкие капли. – Ну и погодка там!  
Хакён вглядывается в низкое тёмное небо и мелкую блестящую в свете фонарей морось за стеклом.  
– Прямо как настроение Хакёна, – шутит Чжухён, подхватывая сумку. – Только не спрашивай его, что случилось, иначе мы не уйдём отсюда.  
Хакён осуждающе смотрит на неё и грозит пальцем.  
– Моё ангельское терпение не безгранично, – предупреждает он, зловеще ухмыляясь. – Однажды ты познаешь всю мощь моего гнева.  
Чжухён бесстрашно пожимает плечами. Сыльги фыркает и подхватывает подругу под руку.  
– Зонтик возьмите, – Хакён кивает на стойку с сиротливым прозрачным зонтом в ней.  
– А как же ты? – Чжухён останавливается в дверях, впуская в помещение влагу и холодный воздух.  
– У меня капюшон, я справлюсь. Бери, – Хакён машет им рукой. – Хороших выходных.  
– Пока-пока! – Сыльги корчит рожицу за окном.  
Хакён провожает их взглядом, пока они не скрываются за углом дома и переводит взгляд на часы.  
Почти десять вечера.  
Хакён трёт уставшие глаза тыльной стороной ладони и идёт закрывать кассу.  
До дома не так далеко, Хакён натягивает капюшон чуть ли не на глаза, но промозглый воздух лезет под ветровку. Невольно вспоминается ледяной кофе утром, и по коже тут же ползут мурашки. Хакён вздрагивает, пряча руки в карманы, и шагает быстрее, погружаясь в свои мысли. Он вспоминает грубияна из кафе, его необычный цвет глаз, думает о том, что пора переставить фарфор с дальней полки ближе к витрине, что надо попробовать открыть медальон, найденный утром в барахле, о мошеннике, про которого рассказала госпожа Сон, и о том, кого или что он мог встретить на улице.  
Нога попадает в лужу, и кроссовок тут же промокает.  
Хакён стонет от досады. Сегодня явно не его день.  
Точно не его, убеждается он, слыша шорох в стороне мусорных баков. И естественно улица оказывается пустой. Хакён с тоской оглядывает тёмные окна невысоких домов вокруг и два тусклых фонаря.  
Интересно, они всегда были такими тусклыми, или это кажется только сейчас?  
Шорох повторяется. Крышка бака гремит, словно кто-то пытается выбраться оттуда и довольно настойчиво.  
Пока Хакён раздумывает, прибавить ли ему шаг или по всем правилам голливудских клише подойти ближе, к возне добавляется настойчивое душераздирающее мяукание.  
Хакён снимает капюшон и прислушивается. Жалобный звук повторяется.  
Полный решимости он шагает к бакам, откидывает крышку и отшатывается, когда из дурно пахнущих недр к нему на грудь прыгает пятно живой тьмы и, цепляясь когтями за куртку, пронзительно воет.  
Тьма оказывается чёрным котёнком, перепачканным пищевыми отходами, очень взволнованным и перепуганным. Хакён пытается отцепить его от себя, снимая попутно с дрожащих кошачьих усов гнилой капустный лист, но животное отчаянно хватается когтями за гладкую ткань и лупит хвостом по его груди.  
– Ну всё-всё, – сдаётся Хакён, прижимая его к себе. – Уговорил, не буду тебя отпускать, всё.  
Он гладит котёнка, чувствуя, как тот потихоньку успокаивается, переставая сучить лапками. Хакён осторожно поднимает его на уровень глаз, крепко держа ладонями. На вид месяца четыре, чёрный, без единого светлого пятна. Котёнок смотрит на него большими глазами, слабо фосфоресцирующими жёлтым в тусклом свете фонарей, и уже беззвучно открывает пасть. Хвост беспокойно мельтешит, и когда Хакён присматривается, то понимает, что их два.  
– Ничего себе, – сообщает он котёнку, – так ты ещё и необычный. Поэтому тебя бросили, да?  
Котёнок едва слышно жалуется, и Хакён прижимает его к себе.  
Брать животное в дом не входит в его планы, но и здесь оставлять он не собирается. Внезапно холодный ветер брызгает прямо в лицо, заставляя поёжиться.  
– Простите, – отвлекает его тихий голос, и Хакён вздрагивает всем телом, чуть не роняя драгоценную ношу.  
Перед ним стоит высокий парень, Хакёну требуется пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что это тот самый грубиян с ледяным кофе.  
– Не хотел Вас пугать, – почти с сожалением произносит парень.  
– Как и выливать на меня Ваш кофе, – язвит Хакён, выделяя слово “Ваш”.  
Котёнок на руках елозит и крутит головой, разглядывая чужака. Парень хмурится, и Хакён буквально видит, как к нему приходит узнавание. Он неловко кашляет в кулак и наконец замечает котёнка на хакёновских руках. Хакён тоже видит его интерес к животному и собственнически прижимает попахивающую мусором тушку к груди.  
– Это… – начинает парень, указывая на котёнка взглядом.  
– Мой кот, – холодно заканчивает Хакён. – Теперь мой, – поправляется он.  
Парень ощутимо грустнеет и делает шаг вперёд. В голове Хакёна мелькает трусливая мысль отступить назад, на всякий случай, но он задирает подбородок и с вызовом смотрит на незнакомца.  
– А Вы не могли бы?.. – снова пытается парень, не отрывая взгляд от притихшего котёнка.  
– Не мог бы, – мстительно перебивает Хакён. – Я нашёл его первым.  
– ...дать мне его погладить? – заканчивает парень и поднимает удивлённый взгляд серо-голубых глаз на Хакёна.  
Ему становится немного стыдно.  
– Я не буду его у Вас отбирать, – может, Хакёну только кажется, но в тихом голосе слышна усмешка.  
Он угрюмо кивает головой. Котёнок не возражает, когда парень тянет к нему ладонь и ласково гладит по голове. Оба хвоста взволнованно трепещут.  
– О, – замечает парень, – два хвоста.  
– Два, – ревниво отвечает Хакён, наблюдая, как котёнок ластится к чужим прикосновениям. – Это проблема?  
Парень снова смотрит Хакёну в глаза, словно выискивая в них ответ.  
– Нет, – отвечает он и чешет млеющему подлецу за ушком. – Вовсе нет.  
– Чудесно, что мы выяснили это, – ворчит Хакён и поправляет растёкшегося на руках котёнка. – Но нам пора.  
Парень отдёргивает руку и выглядит так, словно у него отняли любимую игрушку. Хакён не верит, что собирается сказать это, но в конце концов злопамятность это плохо.  
– Я работаю в антикварной лавке напротив кофейни, – проговаривает он, полный сомнений. – Если вдруг захотите навестить кота, то можете зайти.  
– Кошку, – поправляет парень.  
Хакён переводит изумлённый взгляд с него на котёнка.  
– Да как?... – начинает он и не договаривает. – Как угодно.  
Он разворачивается и спешит уйти. В кроссовке хлюпает, Хакён уже успевает забыть, что промочил ногу.  
Возможно, это шорох ветра, но в спину ему прилетает тихое: “Спасибо”.  
Хакён злится на себя и прибавляет шаг.

– Ты должно быть шутишь, – Лу Хань отставляет в сторону чашку и неверяще смотрит на Тэгуна. – Ты позволил смертному увести из-под носа кота, и не просто кота, а нэкомату? У себя?  
– Ты драматизируешь, – Тэгун морщится и разглядывает посыпанные пудрой круассаны в коробке, которую принёс Лу Хань.  
– Минсок очень старался, – отвлекается Лу Хань, видя пристальное внимание к выпечке. – Но я отвлёкся. Ты серьёзно?  
– Он не причинит ей вреда, – Тэгун всё-таки соблазняется круассаном и чуть ли не стонет вслух, откусывая.  
Минсок потрясающе печёт.  
–.Это нэкомата, Тэгун.  
– Я же не мог вырвать котёнка у него из рук и убежать. Нэкомата признала в этом человеке защитника или друга – не важно, но я присмотрю за ней некоторое время, если всё будет плохо, то заберу к себе, – тихо отвечает Тэгун, и это самая длинная фраза, что слышит от него Лу Хань за сегодня.  
Он всплёскивает руками и возмущённо булькает чаем.  
– Ты слишком добр для духа, – жалуется он, когда чай в кружке заканчивается. – Впрочем, тот обмороженный смертный говорит совершенно о другом. Ледяное чудовище?  
Тэгун отряхивает пальцы от прилипшей сахарной пудры.  
– Он это заслужил, – говорит он, спустя паузу. – Поднял руку на беззащитных стариков.  
Лу Хань хмурит брови, глядя Тэгуну прямо в глаза, и спрашивает:  
– Люди ничего не делают для нас, Тэгун, почему ты делаешь что-то для них? Ты же один из Хякки яко, почему тебя заботят смертные?  
– Потому что мой отец был человеком. Потому что я принадлежу обоим мирам, – напоминает он, поднимаясь из-за стола, и идёт мыть посуду.  
Небольшую квартирку наполняет звук льющейся воды и тихое позвякивание фарфора.  
– Тебе будут рады на Горе духов, – произносит наконец Лу Хань. – Не только я и Минсок.  
Тэгун слышит, но предпочитает промолчать.

Хакён с громким хлопком закрывает очередную книгу. Кошка, дремлющая рядом на прилавке, лениво приоткрывает один глаз и перебирает хвостами.  
– Очень сложно подобрать тебе имя, – мягко корит её Хакён. – Уголёк или Пампушка точно не подойдут.  
Кошка дёргает ухом и, кажется, снова засыпает. Хакён весь прошлый вечер возится с ней, отмывая, пытаясь вычесать колтуны и выбирая, что ей дать съесть и где устроить туалет. Кошка стоически переносит водные процедуры, между паштетом и куриной ножкой выбирает последнюю и, кажется, что совершенно точно понимает каждое слово, адресованное ей.  
Хакён расставляет справочники имён по полкам и задумчиво рассматривает полку с японской и корейской мифологией.  
– Отохимэ? – предлагает Хакён, открывая наугад книгу с японским фольклором. – Аматэрасу? Идзанами?  
Кошка продолжает игнорировать его или действительно крепко спит. Хакён жалеет, что у Чжухён выходные, она бы точно справилась с этой нелёгкой задачей.  
– Инари? – снова пытается Хакён.  
Кошка поднимает голову и смотрит на дверь.  
– Серьёзно? – удивляется Хакён и переводит взгляд обратно в книгу.  
Колокольчик над дверью звенит, и Хакён честно не ожидает увидеть там того самого из кафе и переулка. Эпитет он так и не придумывает.  
– Привет, – здоровается парень и тут же замечает проснувшуюся кошку. – И тебе привет.  
Он тянется почесать её за ухом, и Хакён готов поклясться, что и она совершенно точно узнает его и ластится к руке.  
– Не ожидал, что ты действительно придёшь, – Хакён забывает про насмешливо подчёркнутое “Вы”.  
– Я хотел узнать как она прижилась, – парень кивает на урчащую кошку.  
– Прекрасно, – Хакён обходит прилавок и становится напротив. – Как будто всегда жила у меня дома. Итак, я Хакён.  
Парень поднимает на него взгляд светлых глаз и спустя пару молчаливых мгновений всё-таки представляется:  
– Тэгун.  
Кошка поднимается на все четыре лапы и выгибает спину, напоминая о себе.  
– А она?  
– Инари, – Хакён ловит оба её хвоста и щекочет их.  
– Инари?  
Кошка едва слышно мяукает.  
– Ей нравится, – Хакён пожимает плечами.  
– Инари – богиня изобилия и покровительница лис, – произносит Тэгун. – А это кошка.  
Хакён недовольно цокает языком.  
– Кошка с необычной мутацией, – ворчливо говорит он. – Два хвоста, если ты не заметил. Почти что двухвостая лисица, какая разница, ей же нравится.  
Тэгун выжидающе смотрит на него.  
– Что? – не понимает Хакён.  
– Ты знаешь, как называют двухвостых кошек в мифологии? – спрашивает он.  
Хакёну к своему стыду хочется заглянуть в книгу, которая лежит перед ним, потому что он без понятия, что в мифологии говорится о двухвостых кошках.  
– Вряд ли её хвосты связаны с мифологией, – отвечает он, стараясь держаться достойно, – неправильная комбинация генов, мутация и вот, раздвоенный хвост. Ты знаешь, что такое гены?  
Уголок губ Тэгуна дёргается. Он отталкивается от прилавка.  
– Я зайду как-нибудь ещё, – говорит он урчащей кошке. – Пока, Инари.  
Он бросает на Хакёна непонятный взгляд и действительно уходит.  
– Нет, ты видела? – возмущается он и гладит кошку, причёсывая взлохмаченную шерсть. – Даже не попрощался.  
Инари согласно зевает и устраивается клубочком.  
Хакён открывает книгу и листает в поисках ответа. Когда в ней он ничего не находит, то включает свой старый ноутбук, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по деревянной столешнице.  
Поисковик медленно подкидывает ему изображения и информацию про кошек с раздвоенными хвостами. Хакён переводит взгляд с экрана на спящую Инари, пытаясь найти сходство с японскими старинными гравюрами. Никакого.  
– Если собираешься принять моё обличье, – серьёзно говорит Хакён Инари, – то будь добра выйти за меня на работу.  
Инари недовольно взбрыкивает хвостами, и Хакён смеётся.

Чжухён хихикает, когда Инари ластится к ней после короткого осторожного обнюхивания.  
– А я такой ласки ещё не удостоился, – ревниво ворчит Хакён.  
Инари поднимает голову и прищурившись смотрит на него, покачивая хвостами.  
– Она очень необычная, – Чжухён чешет её за ухом. – И дело не в двух хвостах.  
– Да, я уверен, что она понимает каждое моё слово, – Хакён смахивает пыль с полки мягкой тряпкой.  
Чжухён переводит взгляд на Хакёна и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но колокольчик над дверью звякает, и она вздрагивает. Тэгун замирает на пороге, впуская в лавку зябкий порыв ветра. Инари воодушевлённо размахивает обоими хвостами, замечая нового гостя. Чжухён обхватывает себя руками, словно мёрзнет, и Хакён цокает языком.  
– Перестань студить помещение, – недовольно произносит он. – Зайди внутрь и закрой дверь.  
Тэгун молча шагает в помещение. Чжухён так же молча забирает тряпку из рук Хакёна и уходит в другой конец лавки. Инари громко урчит, когда Тэгун гладит её.  
– Привет, – произносит он, здороваясь с кошкой.  
– И тебе привет, – ворчит Хакён и снова чувствует ревность, глядя как Инари нежится под руками Тэгуна.  
Серо-голубые глаза смотрят на него с затаённой усмешкой.  
– Не думал, что ты будешь заходить так часто, – Хакён считает, что выдерживает этот взгляд достойно.  
– Я был рядом, – Тэгун поднимает Инари на руки, и та с удовольствием впивается когтями в его кремового цвета тонкий свитер.  
– Снова проливал на кого-то свой кофе, – не удерживается от колкости Хакён.  
К его удивлению у Тэгуна дёргается краешек губ, но тот гасит зарождающуюся улыбку и напоминает:  
– Помнится, ты сам его на себя опрокинул. И на меня.  
Хакён возмущенно сопит и открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Тэгун его перебивает:  
– Ты не мог бы прийти с Инари в детский сад? – спрашивает он тихо, глядя Хакёну в глаза. – Дети очень хотят узнать судьбу брошенного котёнка и познакомиться с ним.  
Хакён опешивает.  
– Детский сад? Дети?  
Тэгун смотрит на него снисходительно, как на не очень умного человека.  
– У тебя есть дети? Сколько?  
Тэгун хмыкает. Инари прищуривает свои жёлтые глазищи, и Хакёну кажется, что даже она осуждает его.  
– Есть, – отвечает тот. – Целых десять.  
Хакён сначала округляет глаза, но потом соображает, и снова удивляется.  
– Так ты воспитатель в детском саду?  
Он оглядывает Тэгуна ещё раз. Воспитатель – это последнее, что пришло бы в голову, если бы он думал о том, кем работает его случайный знакомый.  
Тэгун кивает, перебирая шерсть за ухом Инари. Хакён замечает серёжку-гвоздик в его левом ухе, поджатые губы и ожидание во взгляде.  
– Возможно, я мог бы, – произносит Хакён, решаясь. – Когда удобно?  
Чжухён что-то роняет в глубине помещения. Тэгун поворачивается на звук и хмурится. Хакён чувствует, как его настроение меняется.  
– Завтра, – Тэгун ссаживает Инари на прилавок и достаёт из кармана брюк сложенную записку. – Здесь адрес.  
Хакён тянется взять бумагу из его пальцев, но Тэгун опускает её рядом с недовольной Инари.  
– В двенадцать дети выходят на прогулку. Они её не обидят, – говорит он, имея в виду кошку.  
– Хорошо, – растерянно произносит Хакён. – Мы придём.  
Тэгун кивает головой и выходит из лавки. Колокольчик над дверью обиженно звякает.  
– Снова не попрощался, – замечает Хакён.  
Инари едва слышно мяукает, соглашаясь, и принимается вылизывать лапу.  
– Чжухён, у тебя всё в порядке? – громко спрашивает Хакён, пряча записку в бумажник. – Что-то разбилось?  
– Всё в порядке, – Чжухён появляется из-за полок с книгами. – Это твой знакомый?  
– Это тот, кто пролил на меня кофе, – Хакён смеётся, но видя, как хмурится Чжухён осекается. – Что такое?  
– Нет, ничего, – Чжухён вымученно улыбается. – Прости. Просто он мне не очень понравился.  
– Он и мне не очень понравился с первого раза, – Хакён хмыкает. – Впрочем, со второго тоже не очень. Но Инари его почему-то очень любит.  
Чжухён рассеянно проводит по холке кошки рукой. Инари тут же начинает мурчать, прося больше ласки.  
– А может, она просто любит всех подряд, – Хакён чувствует, что придётся смириться с кошачей любвеобильностью.  
– Не думаю, – Чжухён всё-таки улыбается.  
Колокольчик вновь звякает, впуская пожилую пару, и она отвлекается на них.  
Хакён смотрит на свой бумажник, где лежит записка с адресом.  
– Воспитатель, – фыркает он. – Надо же.

Лу Хань расплёскивает чай и возмущенно смотрит на посмеивающегося Исина.  
– Тебе кажется это смешным? – уточняет он.  
– Совсем немного, – признаётся Исин. – Ты очень трогательно заботишься о друзьях.  
Лу Хань открывает и закрывает рот, словно карп выброшенный на берег, подбирая аргументы, но когда они не находятся, он снова отпивает чай, нарочито громко сёрбая.  
– Тэгун может слишком привязаться к смертным, – говорит он спустя долгую паузу. – Один раз он уже пострадал от них, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он снова столкнулся с этим.  
– Это произошло достаточно давно, – напоминает Исин. – Тэгун уже взрослый, он учится на своих ошибках.  
Лу Хань раздражённо цокает языком.  
– Тэгун защитил смертных от такого, как они, отморозив ему руки, – он ставит чашку на блюдце с громким звоном. – Тратит свои силы и рискует раскрыться ради них! А ещё, Исин, – Лу Хань всплескивает руками, – он позволил смертному забрать нэкомату!  
– Ёкай у человека? – удивляется Исин. – Она сама его выбрала?  
Лу Хань упирает руки в бока и прищуривает глаза.  
– Ты услышал только это из того, о чём я сказал?  
Исин вздыхает.  
– Тэгун присматривает за ней, – нехотя признаётся Лу Хань. – Лишний повод общения с людьми, мне это не нравится. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы Тэгун вернулся на Гору духов и принял участие в Хякки яко в день Дракона.  
– Случайностей не бывает, Лу Хань, – напоминает Исин.  
Лу Хань долго рассматривает сад за окном.  
– Минсок сказал мне то же самое, – он вздыхает и поворачивается к Исину. – У тебя в доме есть что-то покрепче чая?  
– Обязательно, – Исин улыбается и зовёт Тао и Сехуна.

Инари за пазухой беспокойно крутится и вертит головой, торчащей из куртки, глазея на окружающий мир.  
– Мы почти пришли, погоди, – Хакён отфыркивается от шерсти, лезущей прямо в рот, и сворачивает за угол, оказываясь перед двухэтажным зданием, обнесённым невысоким цветным забором.  
И как раз вовремя: на крыльцо высыпает целая орава детишек, разбегающаяся по игровой площадке. Тэгун возвышается среди детворы великаном в светло-голубом свитере. Хакён замирает, наблюдая за улыбкой на его лице, когда девочка в ярком красном берете со смешной кисточкой тянет его к качелям. Этот Тэгун совсем не вяжется с тем, которого знает Хакён.  
Инари вопросительно мявкает и ёрзает, впиваясь коготками в свитер.  
Тэгун поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Хакёна.  
Хакён чувствует себя пойманным на месте преступления и вяло машет рукой в знак приветствия. Тэгун кивком указывает на ворота, приглашая зайти.  
– Это Хакён, – представляет его Тэгун притихшим детям. – Он забрал к себе котёнка, которого видела Ёнчжи.  
Дети с восторгом смотрят на принюхивающуюся Инари и совсем не обращают внимания на Хакёна. Девочка в берете подходит совсем близко и спрашивает:  
– Так это Вы отняли котёнка у нашего учителя?  
Хакён опешивает и с возмущением смотрит на Тэгуна. У того подрагивают губы, и Хакён больше, чем уверен, что он вовсю потешается.  
– Я был на месте первым, – с вызовом отвечает Хакён. – Это моя кошка.  
Девочка смеряет его взглядом с высоты своего небольшого роста и кивает головой, принимая версию Хакёна.  
– Я могу её погладить?  
– Да, конечно, – Хакён спохватывается и приседает на корточки, чтобы девочка могла дотянуться до кошки. – Это Инари, и она необычная.  
Инари жмурится, когда девочка робко притрагивается к её голове и аккуратно гладит между ушей.  
– Необычная?  
– Очень, – Тэгун присаживается рядом и подзывает детей ближе. – Это не делает её хуже других кошек.  
Хакён расстёгивает куртку, и Инари спрыгивает на землю и тут же потягивается, распушив оба хвоста.  
Дети слаженно охают. Хакён боится, что кто-то может обидеть её, но в их взглядах он замечает интерес, удивление и никакой злобы. Они наперебой тянутся к кошке и осторожно гладят её. Инари плюхается на бок и позволяет себя тискать.  
– Не гладьте её по хвостам и против шерсти, – напутствует Тэгун, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Хакён смотрит, как он достаёт из кармана смятый бумажный бантик на верёвочке и возится с детьми и чересчур сговорчивой Инари, и чувствует, что пропадает.

Прогулка затягивается из-за присоединившихся детей из других групп и нежелания прощаться с Инари, и Тэгун едва успокаивает свою группу, укладывая их спать на полчаса позже нужного времени. Уже почти засыпая, Ёнчжи спрашивает шёпотом:  
– А тот красивый дядя приведёт ещё раз Инари? С ней было очень весело.  
Тэгун поправляет одеяло и обещает:  
– Я спрошу у него. Я думаю, что он обязательно согласится.  
– Конечно согласится, – Ёнчжи заговорщически подмигивает. – Он смотрел на Вас и улыбался, и я думаю, Вы ему нравитесь.  
Конец её фразы тонет в зевке. Пока Тэгун собирается с мыслями, Ёнчжи уже спит.

Ифань открывает глаза, словно выныривая из глубокого озера, и долго вглядывается в серого цвета потолок, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Проходят долгие мгновения, прежде чем он понимает – ему снился сон.  
Ифань поднимает руку перед лицом и рассматривает испачканные в чёрных чернилах пальцы: вчера он допоздна сидел над чертежами.  
Во сне он барахтается где-то в густой темноте и слышит повторяющиеся ритмичные удары, доносящиеся словно сквозь толщу воды. Ему требуется время, чтобы понять, на что похож этот звук.  
Часы.  
Ифань машет руками и ногами, стараясь найти точку опоры, но движения словно замедленны, будто он путается в жвачке. Звук идущих часов становится то ближе, до дальше. Ифань считает секунды. Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Щелчок раздаётся где-то над ухом, и всё пропадает.  
Ифань опускает босые ступни на холодный пол и замирает. Исин подходит почти неслышно – его выдаёт шорох ткани распахнутого халата.  
– Эй, – зовёт он, опуская тёплую ладонь на плечо Ифаня и присаживаясь рядом на кровать. – Дурной сон?  
Ифань потирает шею и вздыхает.  
– Сон, – отвечает он спустя долгую паузу, – не плохой, не хороший. Исин, мне очень редко снятся сны.  
Исин едва заметно хмурится, рассеянно поглаживая Ифаня по плечу.  
– Сон, который снился мне в последний раз, привёл меня к твоей лавке.  
Ифань поворачивается к Исину, подбирая одну ногу под себя. В мягких рассветных сумерках его кожа словно светится изнутри. Ифань замечает тёмную впадину ямочки на щеке от улыбки.  
– И я очень рад, что ты нашёл меня, – отвечает он. – Сегодняшний сон тоже вёл тебя куда-то?  
Ифань берёт ладони Исина в свои. Ощущение вязкости, преследующее его во сне, постепенно отпускает.  
– Не знаю, – честно отвечает он. – Я был один среди густой темноты. И часы. Я слышал, как они отсчитывали время, то где-то вблизи, то далеко.  
Исин плавно отстраняется, поднимаясь с кровати, и подходит к окну. Ифань не перестаёт удивляться, как Исину удаётся так бесшумно ходить. Его собственные шаги тяжёлыми шлепками повисают в утренней тишине комнаты. Исин позволяет себя обнять, и Ифань устраивает подбородок на его плече.  
– Что думаешь?  
Исин долго молчит, перед тем как ответить:  
– Думаю, что тебе снилось время.  
– Время? – Ифань подвисает.  
– Время, которое остановилось когда-то по воле одного могущественного человека.  
– Почему оно снится мне? – не понимает Ифань. – Это кто-то знакомый?  
– Немного терпения, Ифань, – Исин поворачивается в объятиях Ифаня и касается пальцами его нахмуренного лба, разглаживая морщины. – Не хмурься, твой сон совсем не дурной.  
Ифань ловит его пальцы и подносит к губам, целуя костяшки.  
– Надеюсь, что так. Я тебе верю.  
Исин закрывает глаза.

Тэгун долго раздумывает, перед тем как войти в антикварную лавку. Не хочется признавать, но Лу Хань прав. Тэгун слишком привязан к миру смертных, и дело совсем не в его человеческой половине.  
Инари за стеклом витрины поднимает голову, чувствуя Тэгуна, и наблюдает за ним. Хакёна не видно за прилавком, зато Тэгун ощущает присутствие его помощницы. Он больше, чем уверен, что она точно так же чувствует и его силу.  
– Чего не заходишь? – неожиданно спрашивает Хакён откуда-то из-за спины, и Тэгун чувствует запах ванили и кофе.  
Хакён зябко кутается в тонкую кофту, простая чёрная футболка под ней совсем не выглядит тёплой по погоде. Тэгун скользит взглядом по вырезу, невольно задерживаясь на шее Хакёна, и смотрит на бумажный стаканчик, о который он греет руки.  
Свежесть осеннего утра, как и зимний холод Тэгуну совсем нипочём. А вот Хакён явно мёрзнет. Почему он вообще вышел на улицу столь легко одетым. Тэгун разглядывает его покрасневшие костяшки пальцев и собирается спросить не холодно ли ему, но Хакён его перебивает.  
– Чего? – он вопросительно поднимает брови и прослеживает его взгляд. – Это мой кофе, я не собираюсь разливать его на тебя.  
Тэгун хмурится.  
– Может, всё-таки зайдём внутрь, – Хакён передёргивает плечами. – Здесь ужасно холодно. Я вышел за кофе, но потом не смог отказать одной почтенной даме в помощи с сумками.  
Колокольчик над дверью лавки звякает, когда они входят внутрь.  
– Ты долго, – с укором произносит девичий голос. – В твоё отсутствие успели купить картину с пионами, она же появилась здесь раньше меня? А ещё я уверена, что приходил...  
Обладательница голоса выходит из-за полок и запинается, видя Тэгуна.  
Хакён словно не замечает повисшего в воздухе напряжения.  
– Отлично, – он отставляет кофе на прилавок и вздыхает. – Как же на улице прохладно.  
Инари приветственно мявкает и спрыгивает на пол, чтобы подойти ближе к Тэгуну. Он поднимает её на руки и гладит.  
– Чжухён, познакомься, это Тэгун, – Хакён опирается на прилавок. – Тэгун, это Чжухён, моя незаменимая помощница.  
Тэгун кивает девушке. Она смотрит на его долгим взглядом и произносит:  
– Я буду в часах и статуэтках, давно хотела поменять их местами, – она взмахивает волосами и удаляется.  
Хакён удивлённо смотрит ей вслед. Тэгун хмыкает.  
– Извини, обычно Чжухён более дружелюбна, – Хакён потирает ладони, разогревая их. – Как дети, не сильно утомились после встречи с Инари?  
– Они хотят встретиться с ней ещё раз, – Тэгун чешет ей подбородок. – Ты не против?  
– Нет, – Хакён улыбается. – Они очень милые. Я думал, что их больше удивит кошка с двумя хвостами, и встреча не пройдёт так гладко. Но я рад, что всё получилось хорошо. Даже Инари была подозрительно дружелюбна. Хотя я думаю, это потому что ты ей нравишься. Я ревную.  
Хакён смеётся и отпивает свой кофе. Тэгун замечает, как краснеют краешки его ушей.  
– Это лишнее, – говорит он тихо. – Инари выбрала тебя в роли хозяина.  
Хакён фыркает.  
– Говоришь так, словно выбирала она. Просто я оказался на месте чуть раньше, и не захотел отдавать кошку тебе. И не смотри на меня так, ты испачкал мой любимый кардиган. Знаешь, как плохо кофе отмывается с шерсти?  
Тэгун хмыкает, находя ироничным то, что Хакён даже не представляет, насколько прав. Инари громко мурчит, млея на его руках.  
– Ты мне совсем не понравился в первую встречу, – Хакён понимает его смешок по-другому. – Не хотел уступать такому грубияну котёнка.  
– А сейчас? – спрашивает Тэгун.  
– Что сейчас? – Хакён всё-таки поворачивается к нему и непонятливо морщится.  
– Сейчас я тебе нравлюсь?  
Хакён смешно выпучивает глаза и размахивает руками, чуть не расплескивая остатки кофе.  
– Ты нравишься моей кошке, – находится он.  
Тэгун продолжает испытывающе смотреть на него.  
– И немного мне, – сдаётся Хакён. – Совсем немного. Вот настолько.  
Он демонстрирует почти сведённые вместе большой и указательный пальцы на руке.  
– Я рад, – почти неслышно произносит Тэгун.  
Инари уже засыпает на его руках. Хакён крутит в руках помятый стаканчик с остывшим напитком, отставляет его в сторону и спрашивает:  
– Не хочешь выпить горячего чая?  
Тэгун перекладывает сонную Инари на мягкую подушку на прилавке – идея Чжухён обустроить ей свой уголок – и смахивает прилипшую к одежде шерсть.  
– Нет, – отвечает он, и прежде, чем Хакён что-то скажет, продолжает: – Я предпочту кофе.  
И делает вид, что не замечает, как Хакён выдыхает и улыбается.  
– Только надень куртку, – добавляет он и отворачивается, чтобы теперь не заметили и его смущение.

– Ты сблизился с тем смертным, который забрал нэкомату, – Лу Хань звучит очень обвинительно.  
– Ты опять за своё? – Минсок перестаёт раскладывать маринованные закуски на блюде и осуждающе глядит на Лу Ханя.  
Тэгун смотрит как Лу Хань возмущенно пыхтит и набивает рот листьями салата и пулькоги. Минсок извиняюще подвигает Тэгуну стопку с соджу.  
– Лу Хань просто волнуется, – поясняет он.  
Упомянутый усердно работает челюстями и недовольно сверкает глазами.  
– Но теперь и мне интересно, что это за смертный, – Минсок лукаво щурится. – И чем он привлёк твоё внимание.  
– Он назвал нэкомату Инари в честь покровительницы лисиц, – Тэгун не может сдержать улыбки. – И считает, что два хвоста – это генетическая мутация.  
Лу Хань трясёт руками и мычит, силясь что-то сказать, и жуёт ещё усерднее. Минсок смеётся.  
– Люди бывают очень забавны в своём неведении. Но Тэгун, – Минсок вдруг становится серьёзным. – Сейчас она просто милая кошка с небольшой особенностью, но что будет когда нэкомата явит смертному свой призрачный огонь?  
– С ним работает та, что видит духов, – Тэгун проводит пальцем по запотевшему стеклу стопки. – Она поможет ему, если я не смогу.  
– Девушка, что видит духов? Чжухён? – переспрашивает Минсок. – Слышал о ней от Исина. Надо же как интересно закручиваются нити.  
Тэгун хмурится при упоминании Ведьмы Измерений.  
– Она почувствовала твою силу? – Лу Хань наконец проглатывает еду.  
– Да, но я не думаю, что она знает, кто я.  
Тэгун видит, как Лу Ханю хочется оспорить его слова, но Минсок крепко сжимает его колено, и тот спокойно произносит:  
– Я просто хочу убедиться, что история не повторится. Смертный не должен знать кто ты и тем более произносить это вслух.  
Соджу в стопке Тэгуна покрывается коркой льда. Стекло опасно трещит под его пальцами. Минсок мягко касается его руки.  
– Я принесу новую, – говорит он и забирает кусок льда из его пальцев.  
– Я был ребёнком, Лу Хань, – голос Тэгуна пропитан льдом. – Я не допущу повторения.  
– Я рад, что ты это понимаешь.  
– Держи, – Минсок преподносит ему новую стопку, и Тэгун маленькими глотками выпивает её до дна.  
– Давайте я лучше расскажу забавную историю, что принесли мне в клюве карасу-тэнгу с Лисьей Горы, – миролюбиво предлагает Минсок.  
Тэгун наливает себе ещё и впервые радуется, что слабо переносит алкоголь. 

Хакён не появляется в детском саду во время перерыва.  
– Инари сегодня не будет? – грустно спрашивает Минсу за обедом, ковыряясь ложкой в рисовой каше.  
– У красивого дяди всё хорошо? – добавляет Ёнчжи и испытывающе смотрит на Тэгуна.  
Тэгун вытирает разбрызганную точным попаданием ложки в тарелку кашу и качает головой.  
– Красивый дядя сегодня очень занят, – поясняет он. – Поэтому и не принёс Инари.  
– Но Вы же сходите его навестить? – не сдаётся хитрая Ёнчжи.  
Когда Тэгун задумывается над ответом, дети наперебой галдят, поддакивая.  
– Первое правило во время еды? – спрашивает Тэгун негромко, но все тут же замолкают.  
– Не отвлекаться на разговоры, – наперебой, но одинаково уныло повторяют дети.  
Тэгун согласно кивает головой, и остаток обеда проходит в тишине.

Первым, что отмечает Тэгун, входя в антикварную лавку, это отсутствие Инари на прилавке, за которым обнаруживается незнакомая темноволосая девушка.  
– Привет, – здоровается она несколько неформально. – Сейчас я позову того, кто Вам…  
Чжухён появляется из подсобки на середине её фразы.  
– Онни, – девушка улыбается. – Ты вовремя.  
– Хакёна здесь нет, – Чжухён смотрит прямо, но её руки скрещены на груди, и пальцы сжимаются в кулаки.  
Вторая девушка меняется в лице и выходит из-за прилавка, становясь рядом с Чжухён так, словно собираясь её защищать.  
– Он один из этих? – спрашивает она.  
– Сыльги, всё хорошо, – Чжухён выдавливает улыбку. – Это Тэгун, он…  
Она мешкается, подбирая слово.  
– Один из этих, – подсказывает Тэгун.  
– От тебя идёт холод и сила, – Чжухён ёжится, и Сыльги обнимает её за плечи. – Ты не такой, как невидимые духи.  
– Где Хакён? – Тэгун хмурит брови. – С ним всё в порядке?  
– Я отправила Хакёна домой, – Чжухён чувствует себя лучше в объятиях Сыльги. – Он простудился.  
Тэгуна немного отпускает, и он только сейчас понимает, как был напряжён всё это время.  
Простуда. Всего лишь простуда.  
– Хорошо, – Тэгун разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Чжухён произносит:  
– Хакён далёк от твоего мира.  
Тэгун застывает, не поворачиваясь. Чжухён колеблется и сжимает руку Сыльги в поисках поддержки.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает он, спустя почти бесконечную паузу, и выходит за дверь.

Тэгун заносит руку для того, чтобы постучать, и замирает. Идея прийти сюда всё ещё не кажется здравой, но он преисполнен странной решимостью. По двери тревожно скребут с другой стороны. Тэгун успевает услышать шлепки босых ног и приглушённый голос Хакёна, спрашивающего в чём дело.  
Дверь распахивается, являя на пороге укутанного в одеяло взъерошенного Хакёна. Он вздрагивает и отступает на шаг, путаясь ногами и чуть не падая.  
– Напугал! – осуждающе произносит Хакён. – Погоди, как ты меня нашёл?  
Инари привстаёт на задние лапки и просится на руки требовательным: “Мяу!”  
– Ого, я не знал, что ты так умеешь, – Хакён наклоняется её погладить и роняет одеяло на пол. – Да что ж такое. Может, всё-таки зайдёшь?  
Тэгун слегка теряется, но шагает внутрь и закрывает за собой дверь.  
– Я сегодня не пришёл в сад, извини, – Хакён шмыгает носом и подбирает упавшее одеяло. – Вот Инари, общайся. Если хочешь кофе, то кухня там, прости, честно говоря, не могу поухаживать за гостем, мне кажется я сейчас упаду.  
Он шлёпает в комнату, волоча за собой тряпки, и Тэгун, подхватывая Инари, следует за ним. Хакён мешком плюхается на диван, тут же заворачиваясь словно в кокон в плед и многострадальное одеяло.  
Инари тревожно ворочается на руках Тэгуна, вынуждая спустить её на пол. Она тут же запрыгивает на диван и топчется по ногам Хакёна.  
– Хакён, – Тэгун снимает пиджак, вешает его на спинку стула и присаживается на корточки рядом.  
Кожа Хакёна в неверном свете приобретает серый оттенок. Он ворочается и с трудом разлепляет глаза.  
– Надеюсь, я не галлюцинирую в бреду, – произносит он, – и ты не плод моей температурной фантазии.  
Тэгун хмурится и касается рукой его лба. Хакён приглушённо стонет. Лоб сухой и очень горячий.  
– У тебя жар, ты принимал лекарства? – Тэгун оглядывается по сторонам в поисках таблеток.  
– У тебя такая прохладная ладонь, ты не представляешь, – Хакён тянется к его второй руке.  
– Хакён, – просит Тэгун.  
– Да, я что-то пил, – Хакён берёт его за ладонь и опускает на свою пылающую щёку. – На кухонном столе.  
Тэгун хочет встать и проверить, но Хакён неожиданно крепко держит его.  
– Ты же не уходишь?  
– Нет, сейчас вернусь, – Тэгун мягко отстраняется и идёт на кухню.  
На столе действительно лежит помятый блистер с одной жаропонижающей таблеткой рядом с открытой коробочкой с лекарствами. Тэгун наливает стакан воды и несёт Хакёну.  
Тот кажется уже засыпает, но Тэгун беспощадно будит его и помогает сесть, выпутывая из кокона. Хакён ворчит, но покорно запивает таблетку и откидывается на спинку дивана.  
– Как ты всё таки нашёл меня? – спрашивает он. – Чжухён не могла выдать мой адрес. Шпионил за мной?  
Тэгун вздыхает и качает головой. Хакён склоняется к нему и удивлённо охает:  
– А ещё от тебя веет прохладой, – он касается его руки и щурится. – Так может, ты хладнокровный вампир, и мне совсем не стоило давать тебе приглашение в свой дом?  
Тэгун хмыкает, слыша такую нелепицу, и вдруг падает на спину, опрокинутый Хакёном и придавленный им сверху.  
– Если надо, то пей мою кровь, – бормочет Хакён, прижимаясь к его груди, затянутой в рубашку. – Но дай мне немного так полежать. Ты такой прохладный.  
Хакён бормочет что-то ещё, но Тэгун уже не может разобрать. Он лежит, придавленный горячим от жара телом, и не знает куда деть руки. Хакён хрипло вздыхает и обнимает Тэгуна, кажется уже совсем бессознательно. Инари топчется где-то в ногах, и Тэгуну остаётся только смириться. Он нащупывает плед и неловко, стараясь не потревожить Хакёна, накрывает их обоих.  
Обнимать Хакёна оказывается очень приятно.

Хакён разворачивает свёрнутый в рулон холст. Изображение похоже на старинные японские гравюры. На нём женщина с белой, почти прозрачной кожей и сложной прической стоит посреди снежной бури, одетая в тонкое летнее кимоно, расшитое журавлями.  
Холст приносит Сыльги из семейного храма в его отсутствие.  
– Они с семьёй разбирали кладовую и нашли его, – поясняет Чжухён по телефону. – Сыльги говорит, что сразу подумала о твоей лавке. Это лучше, чем она продолжит пылиться в хранилище.  
– Он достаточно старый, – Хакён осматривает полотно. – Ты уверена, что Сыльги хочет отдать его просто так? Этот холст может стоить денег.  
Сыльги на заднем фоне что-то говорит и смеётся. Хакён чувствует, как Чжухён улыбается.  
– Эту картину рисовал её прадед, – в трубке слышна возня. – Сыльги уверяет, что у них полно таких иллюстраций.  
– Передай ей большое спасибо, – благодарит Хакён. – Я думаю, картина обязательно найдёт своего покупателя.  
Чжухён прощается и вешает трубку.  
Хакён достаёт линейку и измеряет стороны холста, чтобы заказать для него подходящую раму. На обратной стороне выцветшими чернилами выведено название: “Юки-онна вызывает снежную бурю”. Рядом стоит дата, но Хакён так и не может разобрать её.  
– Снежная дева? – спрашивает он вслух, силясь вспомнить что-то из мифологии.  
Инари приоткрывает один жёлтый глаз и прислушивается.  
– Не стоило игнорировать раздел литературы, посвящённый мифологии, – соглашается Хакён, аккуратно сворачивает холст и прячет в пустой тубус. – Надо обязательно заказать рамку, желательно из тёмного дерева.  
Он смотрит в окно в надежде заметить знакомое лицо, и тут же отворачивается, чувствуя себя дураком.  
Хакён просыпается вчерашним утром один, придавленный тушкой Инари, спящей у него на животе. От температуры не остаётся ни следа, как и от Тэгуна, и Хакён даже не уверен, что он ему не приснился. Дверь закрыта, на кухне на сушилке стоит пустой стакан, а Инари сыто щурится, хотя он совсем не помнит, кормил он её вечером или нет.  
– Может, ты что-то знаешь? – Хакён чешет Инари за ухом, но она только зевает и переворачивается на другой бок.  
Колокольчик над дверью звякает. Сердце Хакёна замирает на мгновение, но это просто женщина, которая интересуется старыми словарями, и он ведёт её к книжным полкам, стараясь не думать о Тэгуне.

– Ифань-гэгэ пришёл, – кричит Тао, и Исин слышит их с Сехуном смех и топот в прихожей.  
Он откладывает книгу в сторону и улыбается, когда слегка промокший Ифань входит в гостиную.  
– Ноябрьская погода не слишком дружелюбна, – замечает Исин, целуя Ифаня в холодную щёку. – Ты не брал с собой зонт?  
– Утро совсем не предвещало дождя, – Ифань стряхивает с волос мелкие капли. – Чунмён снова затащил меня в ту кондитерскую, я принёс эклеры, они на кухне. Хотя возможно Сехун и Тао уже опустошили половину коробки.  
Исин смеётся. Ифань трёт виски пальцами.  
– Мне опять снились те часы, – говорит он в ответ на беспокойный взгляд Исина. – Мне кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и я начну сходить с ума. Куда бы я не шёл в том сне, везде темнота и этот звук.  
– Мне жаль, – Исин касается его рук.  
Ифань вздыхает.  
– Ты здесь не причём, – он криво улыбается. – Надеюсь, я не заработаю нервный тик. Пойдём на кухню, пока неугомонные дети не умяли все эклеры.  
Исин рассеянно кивает головой, и как только Ифань выходит из комнаты, фыркает.  
– Опять решил играть по своим правилам? – спрашивает он у тишины комнаты. – Как самонадеянно.  
– С кем ты разговариваешь? – Ифань появляется в дверном проеме.  
– Со старым знакомым, – Исин ведёт плечами. – Тао и Сехун оставили эклеры для нас с тобой?  
– Совсем немного, – Ифань окидывает взглядом пустую гостиную. – Всё в порядке?  
– В целом, – Исин проходит мимо него и лукаво улыбается. – Теперь ты рискуешь остаться без сладкого.  
Ифань хмурится и прикрывает сёдзи.

Хакён рассматривает дождевые потоки на стёклах витрин и сообщает Инари:  
– Похоже, нам придётся слегка промокнуть, – он указывает на пустую стойку для зонтов. – Чжухён забыла вернуть зонт на место.  
Инари недовольно переминается с лапы на лапу и мяукает.  
– Впрочем, тебе как раз это не грозит, – Хакён накидывает куртку и наматывает на шею шарф. – Ты доедешь до дома за пазухой, в тепле и комфорте, чего не скажешь про меня.  
Инари даёт себя прижать к груди и тут же впивается коготками в кофту Хакёна.  
– Спасибо, – выдыхает Хакён, и Инари начинает мурчать. – Мне кажется, или ты потяжелела?  
Инари не удостаивает его ответом и копошится, удобнее укладываясь на животе Хакёна.  
Он выключает свет и выходит наружу. Ветер тут же щедро сыплет на него водяной холодной пылью, Хакён ёжится и надеется, что больше не простудится. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что может тогда Тэгун снова навестит его, и тут же гаснет, задавленная здравым смыслом.  
Хакён воюет с ключами, закрывая дверь. Он не сразу понимает, что дождь над ним прекращается, только когда Инари оживлённо ёрзает и высовывает голову наружу.  
– Помочь? – спрашивает Тэгун, и Хакён вздрагивает, роняя ключи.  
– Напугал, – выдыхает он, делая шаг назад и снова попадая под дождь.  
Тэгун протягивает ему раскрытый зонт и нагибается за ключами. Хакён чувствует, как внутри всё сжимается, когда Тэгун молча закрывает дверь лавки и протягивает ему связку.  
– Спасибо, – Хакён возвращает ему зонт и забирает ключи.  
Тэгун гладит Инари по голове и спрашивает:  
– Домой?  
До Хакёна не сразу доходит, что у него спрашивают. Тэгун выжидающе смотрит на него.  
– Да, – отвечает он заторможенно. – Да, собирались домой. Ты немного опоздал, чтобы повидаться с Инари.  
Тэгун смотрит на него со снисхождением, как на ребёнка, и поясняет:  
– Я пришёл не к Инари.  
Хакён чувствует, как его уши горят. Он ловит взгляд Тэгуна и задаёт ещё один волнующий его вопрос:  
– И ко мне домой ты приходил не для того, чтобы проведать Инари?  
Серо-голубые глаза Тэгуна смеются, когда он кивает.  
– Значит ли это, что я тебе немного нравлюсь? – Хакён показывает пальцами это самое “немного” и придвигается ближе.  
Тэгун слегка щурится и сдвигает пальцы, уменьшая расстояние. Хакён фыркает.  
– Это расстраивает, – ворчит он, – я ожидал чуточку больше.  
Тэгун пожимает плечами и опускает зонт. Хакён чувствует, как дождь снова забирается каплями под шарф, но не успевает возмутиться, потому что Тэгун его целует, и все мысли в голове растворяются в белом шуме.  
У Тэгуна прохладные от дождя губы, крепкие объятия и мягкие, чуть влажные волосы, куда Хакён запускает пальцы.  
Инари недовольно мявкает, зажатая между ними, и Хакён с досадой стонет, когда Тэгун отстраняется. Они так и стоят на пороге антикварной лавки, отгороженные от улицы одним тэгуновским зонтом. Тэгун стирает подушечкой пальца дождевые капли с лица Хакёна.  
– Инари не очень нравится, что про неё забыли, – сообщает он тихо.  
– Иногда она бывает очень ревнива, – Хакён улыбается и охает, когда чувствует острые коготки на коже. – Не хочешь кофе? Кафе напротив будет открыто до полуночи.  
Тэгун угукает и перед тем, как поднять зонт, снова его целует.

– Ты выглядишь подозрительно довольным, – скучающе сообщает Лу Хань, появляясь на пороге квартиры Тэгуна утром.  
– А ты как всегда подозрительным.  
Тэгун отступает в сторону, пропуская гостя. Лу Хань отставляет в угол свой фиолетовый зонт и снимает тёмное пальто.  
– У тебя нет других дел, что ты так часто навещаешь меня? – Тэгун возвращается к готовке завтрака.  
– Сегодня ты разговорчивее, чем обычно, – Лу Хань как ищейка принюхивается. – Всё дело в том смертном, не так ли?  
Тэгун делает вид, что не слышит его, и добавляет сливки в свой кофе. Лу Хань очень драматично вздыхает.  
– Вот так, приходишь к другу, а тут даже кофе для тебя нет.  
Тэгун смеряет его взглядом, молча поднимается и готовит ещё одну чашку кофе. Лу Хань смотрит, как он заправляет кофемашину, как наливает сливки и добавляет сахар.  
– Я правда рад за тебя, – произносит он, когда чашка с ароматным содержимым оказывается перед ним. – То, что у тебя есть тот, кто нравится.  
– Спасибо, – отвечает Тэгун.  
– Но… – продолжает Лу Хань.  
– Я буду осторожен, – перебивает его Тэгун и повторяет: – Спасибо.  
Лу Хань кивает. Они пьют кофе в уютном молчании.  
Когда Тэгун ставит вымытые и вытертые чашки в шкаф, Лу Хань всё-таки напоминает напоминает:  
– День Дракона совсем скоро.  
– Я знаю, Лу Хань, – Тэгун опирается на столешницу руками. – Я останусь здесь.  
Лу Хань угукает.  
– Я так и понял, – он проходит в коридор, надевает пальто и забирает зонт. – Я навещу тебя позже. Спасибо за кофе.  
Лу Хань уходит, оставляя после себя запах дождя и мокрой земли. Тэгун чувствует горький привкус на языке.  
Участвовать в Хякки яко, значит, забыть про свою человеческую половину. Тэгун не готов к этому, по крайней мере не сейчас.

Чжухён беззлобно подтрунивает над Хакёном почти весь день. Уже уходя вечером, она говорит:  
– Я очень рада, что у тебя есть кто-то, из-за кого ты улыбаешься.  
Хакён хочет съехидничать в ответ, пряча своё смущение, но Чжухён подмигивает ему и выходит. Колокольчик звякает на прощание. Хакён грозит пальцем ей вслед, и Чжухён машет ему рукой.  
Инари спрыгивает на пол с нагретой лежанки и, потянувшись, уходит куда-то по кошачьим делам. Хакён больше не пытается следить за ней, ему каждый раз кажется, что кошка точно знает, что он это делает, и осуждающе смотрит на него, стоит ему шагнуть за ней.  
Он подхватывает пакеты с собранным за неделю бытовым мусором и выходит, закрывая дверь на ключ. На улице удивительно тихо для вечера четверга. Хакён бросает взгляд на витрину кафе напротив: в зале заняты всего два столика.  
– Удивительно, – бормочет он себе под нос.  
Впрочем винить людей за нежелание выбираться куда-то по такой слегка морозной погоде тоже нельзя. Хакён чувствует, как нос мёрзнет, и корит себя за то, что не надел шарф. Впрочем, до мусорных баков идти совсем недалеко, в проулок между домами.  
Он прибавляет шаг.  
У баков темно. Хакён смотрит на одинокий тусклый фонарь и думает, что как-то так и начинаются фильмы ужасов. Он качает головой и принимается сортировать мусор по контейнерам.  
Если Тэгун придёт сейчас, он же дождётся его у закрытой лавки? Уши снова начинают гореть от смущения. Хакён ощущает себя немного влюбленным и совсем по-дурацки счастливым.  
– Смотрите-ка, кто это у нас здесь?  
Хакён вздрагивает, выпуская крышку бака, и она громко захлопывается, заставляя вздрогнуть ещё раз. Позади него стоят двое мужчин. Хакён щурится, пытаясь разглядеть их лица в неверном свете фонаря, и чувствует въевшийся запах алкоголя и немытого тела.  
– Вам что-то угодно? – спрашивает Хакён.  
Ситуация ему совсем не нравится. Он крепче сжимает полупустой мешок в руках.  
– Угодно, – у одного из них хриплый низкий голос. – Твой кошелёк, телефон, и что там у тебя ещё полезное в карманах. И может тогда мы тебя не тронем.  
Мужчина очень неприятно смеётся.  
– Постой, – возражает второй, – смотри какой он хорошенький, так и хочется подправить его физиономию.  
Он сплёвывает под ноги Хакёну и шагает на него.  
Хакён отступает и вжимается спиной в баки. Расстановка сил явно не в его пользу.  
– Можешь покричать, – предлагает хриплый, – здесь всё равно никого.  
Хакён кидает мешок наступающему прямо в лицо и дёргается в сторону, чтобы убежать. Его хватают за капюшон и с силой прикладывают об асфальт, пиная куда-то в живот. Дышать становится сложно. Следующий удар обжигает губы болью. Хакён слышит их отвратительный смех словно сквозь толстый слой ваты и ожидает второго удара, но его нет.  
На лицо падает холодная капля. Хакён открывает глаза и видит падающий снег. Он неверяще поднимает руку и ловит хлопья снега, которые тут же превращаются на его коже в воду.  
Рядом слышится возня и жалобный скулёж и стоны. Хакён поднимается на колени и почти забывает о боли под рёбрами и привкусе крови во рту.  
Вокруг Тэгуна бушует метель. Он сжимает вытянутую руку на горле одного из нападавших и с лёгкостью держит его на весу. Хакён видит как тот сучит ногами, пытаясь достать до земли. Второй скрючившись лежит на асфальте, жалобно скуля и прижимая к груди руки.  
– Тэгун, – одними губами произносит Хакён, и его слышат.  
Пальцы разжимаются, и горе-грабитель падает на землю мешком, хрипя и раздирая горло пальцами. Метель тут же оседает на землю и тает. В нос пробивается запах мокрой пыли.  
Тэгун присаживается рядом на корточки и обеспокоенно рассматривает Хакёна. Он хмурится, видя разбитую губу, и, едва касаясь, стирает капли крови подушечкой большого пальца.  
У Хакёна миллионы вопросов, он не уверен, что действительно видел то, что видел, может, это его воображение так реагирует на стрессовую ситуацию. Но Тэгун рядом, его губы сомкнуты в тонкую линию, а на лбу между бровями хмурая складка.  
– Встать можешь? – спрашивает он тихо.  
Хакён кивает и охает, когда пытается подняться на ноги.  
– Всё хорошо, – он успокаивает Тэгуна. – Я забыл, что меня пнули. Не волнуйся, ничего не сломано.  
– Пойдём, – Тэгун поддерживает его за руку и ведёт к большой улице.  
– А эти? – Хакён кивает головой в сторону нападавших. – Надо вызвать полицию?  
– Я займусь этим, – отвечает Тэгун.  
Хакён вдруг понимает: его могли по-настоящему избить до смерти. И Тэгун не хотел останавливаться, сжимая руку на горле того человека. И Тэгун скорее всего не человек. Не вовремя вспоминается тот мошенник, которого нашли на улице с обморожением рук.  
– Тэгун, – произносит Хакён, останавливаясь. – Я хочу спросить.  
– Не здесь, – почти умоляюще просит Тэгун. – Я отвечу на все твои вопросы, но не здесь.  
Хакён согласно мотает головой и продолжает идти.  
Метель бушевала вокруг Тэгуна, не причиняя никакого вреда, словно верный питомец. Хакён вспоминает, где видел подобное.  
– Ты был похож на юки-онну с той картины, что нарисовал предок Сыльги. Снежная дева. Я бы сказал, Снежный демон, – говорит он вслух и спотыкается, потому что Тэгун замирает. – Что?  
У Тэгуна на лице такое отчаяние, что Хакён пугается.  
– Что? – повторяет он растерянно.  
Тэгун отпускает его руку и вдруг становится невообразимо далёким. В лицо Хакёну плескается ветер со снегом, вынуждая его отступить и зажмуриться.  
– Мне жаль, – голос Тэгуна звучит где-то совсем рядом и кажется хрупким как лёд.  
– Тэгун! – возглас тонет в завывании вихря. – Тэгун!  
– Если мы встретимся ещё раз, – Тэгун говорит что-то ещё, и всё резко стихает.  
Хакён оказывается один в полутёмном переулке. Последние хлопья снега бесследно исчезают на мокром асфальте.  
Двоих, что напали не него, нет.  
Хакён оглядывается и с ужасом осознаёт: Тэгуна тоже.

Звук кажется совсем близким. Ифань барахтается в вязкой темноте и злится, что тело его не слушается. Он изо всех сил стремится вперёд вслед за звуком, но кажется что всё происходит как в очень замедленной съёмке.  
– Хватит, – рычит он в никуда. – Я хочу знать, что ты пытаешься мне показать.  
Тиканье оглушает, и Ифань вдруг просыпается. За окном уже светло, а в ушах до сих пор стоит эхо от звука идущих часов. Ифань трёт глаза и раздражённо откидывает одеяло.  
Исина рядом нет, он всегда поднимается раньше. Эхо так и не проходит.  
Требуется несколько очень долгих минут, чтобы понять, что это совсем не эхо. Где-то в доме часы, и они идут. Ифань набрасывает на голые плечи один из халатов Исина, подтягивает сползшие хлопковые брюки и, зло топая, идёт искать источник опостылевшего звука.  
Исин обнаруживается в гостиной. Увидя хмурого Ифаня, он отставляет свой кофе и с интересом склоняет голову.  
– Ты слышишь его? – спрашивает Ифань, прислушиваясь к каждому углу гостиной. – Меня сводит это с ума.  
– Прости, – Исин пожимает плечами. – Его слышишь только ты.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я схожу с ума? – как-то жалобно спрашивает Ифань.  
– Ни в коем случае. Кто-то очень хочет тебе рассказать что-то, – Исин почему-то грустно улыбается. – Поэтому просто дай ему шанс это сделать.  
– Мне хочется его хорошенько треснуть, – признаётся Ифань и уходит искать дальше.  
Звук приводит его к кладовой. Ифань осматривает предметы на пыльных полках и говорит сам себе:  
– Действительно, где бы ещё вещи спрятаться.  
Звук идёт отсюда, из дальнего шкафа. Ифань морщится и думает, что надо загнать сюда Тао и Сехуна, чтобы они смахнули пыль с полок. Он вытаскивает бумажный круглый фонарь, чудом не помявшийся со временем, и наконец замечает источник сводящего его с ума звука – карманные круглые часы.  
Едва он касается их, то звук прекращается, и Ифань чувствует себя немного оглушённым в неожиданной тишине. Крышка часов украшена вензелем с буквой “К” и легко откидывается при нажатии на рычажок.  
Секундная стрелка бесшумно отсчитывает время. Ифань стирает пыль с циферблата пальцем.  
– Обычные часы, – произносит он вслух и крутит их в руках.  
– Ты же знаешь, у меня нет обычных вещей, – Исин стоит у входа, прислонившись спиной к двери. – Они очень хотели, чтобы ты их нашёл.  
– Ты знаешь, кому они принадлежали? Тому, что остановил время?  
Исин вдруг улыбается.  
– Мне кажется, я слышу нотки ревности в твоём голосе, – дразнит он Ифаня.  
Ифань смотрит на него осуждающе. Исин подходит ближе.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что сам должен разобраться со своей находкой, – он касается плеча Ифаня. – Если я вмешаюсь, то сочту это твоим желанием и потребую равноценную плату.  
Ифань хочет что-то сказать, но Исин прикладывает палец к его губам и качает головой.  
– Нет, Ифань, ты не готов заплатить за это желание. К тому же, я уверен, что ты справишься сам. Просто подожди немного.  
– Если только совсем немного, – ворчит Ифань и позволяет Исину себя поцеловать.  
– Идём завтракать, – Исин отстраняется и протягивает руку. – О, и возьми с собой этот чудесный фонарик. Сегодня он обязательно пригодится.

Хакён совершенно не помнит, как вернулся вчера в лавку, как дошёл до дома, как утром добрался до лавки. Обеспокоенная Инари не отходит от него ни на шаг: дверь магазинчика изнутри разодрана её острыми коготками. Хакён в полутрансе сгребает опилки в сторону.  
– Привет, – звонкий голос Чжухён звучит издалека. – Что это такое на двери? Хакён?  
Он вздрагивает, когда испуганная Чжухён встряхивает его за плечи. В её широко распахнутых глазах застывают слёзы.  
– Хакён, что случилось?  
Хакён вдруг понимает, что даже не плакал. Глаза жжёт, словно в них набился песок, но в них нет ни слезинки.  
– Я кажется всё испортил, – Хакён морщится и исправляется. – Я всё испортил, без кажется.  
– Тэгун? – спрашивает Чжухён и замечает разбитую губу. – Он что тебя?..  
– Нет, он просто исчез, я…  
Хакён замолкает.  
– Я даже не искал его, – бормочет он, срывается с места и торопливо натягивает куртку. – Извини, мне пора.  
Он выбегает из лавки, застёгиваясь на ходу, и в последний момент подхватывает недовольную Инари.  
– Я его не искал, – повторяет он. – Я должен хотя бы попробовать.  
Хакён спешит в детский сад, но его ждёт разочарование. Утром на столе заведующей обнаруживается листок с заявлением, а самого Тэгуна и его вещей нет.  
– Он так любит свою работу, не представляю, что могло случиться, – седовласая женщина вздыхает, пока провожает Хакёна до выхода. – Его группа пока не знает, что Тэгун уволился, мы сказали, что он приболел. Смотрите, как они грустят, что сегодня им предстоит быть у другого воспитателя.  
Женщина останавливается у классной комнаты, и Хакён первой замечает Ёнчжи, бездумно водящую по листу бумаги карандашом. За одним столом с ней сидит пара мальчишек уныло катающие игрушечную машинку друг другу, Хакён не помнит их имена, но узнаёт лица – они были в восторге от Инари,  
– Жаль, что Вы тоже не в курсе, – заведующая улыбается. – Но если Вы встретите его, то передайте, что мы всегда рады его здесь видеть.  
Хакён благодарит и кланяется, сжимая в руке записку с адресом Тэгуна из его дела.  
В подъезд его пускает девушка, выводящая лохматого пекинеса на улицу. Инари ёрзает за пазухой при встрече с собакой, девушка стреляет глазками в сторону Хакёна и смущённо улыбается, он спешно благодарит её и проскальзывает внутрь.  
В квартире Тэгуна никого. Хакён стучит в дверь и, не дождавшись ответа, прислушивается к тишине внутри.  
Пусто.  
Скамейка у дома ещё мокрая после ночного дождя, Хакён плюхается на неё, не замечая этого, и не знает, что делать дальше.  
Инари просится наружу, и он выпускает её из-за пазухи. Она садится рядом и жмётся к его боку, мурча что-то успокаивающее.  
– Спасибо, – Хакён хмыкает и разглядывает свои руки.  
Что делать дальше, он пока не знает. Попробовать поискать информацию о Снежных демонах? Хакён вздыхает, представляя, что найдёт в поисковике. Кучу ненастоящих героев из аниме, книг и легенд. Может Сыльги чем-то сможет помочь, ведь её прадед нарисовал ту картину.  
– Эй, ты! – прерывает его размышления чей-то оклик.  
В поле зрения попадает фиолетовый зонт-трость и мужские ноги в чёрных брюках и начищенных до блеска ботинках.  
Инари рядом беспокойно переступает с лапы на лапу.  
Хакён поднимает взгляд на молодого мужчину с недовольным выражением лица, который выжидающе смотрит на него.  
– Простите? – не понимает Хакён.  
Мужчина поправляет воротник пальто цвета сливок и скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Так это ты Хакён, – констатирует незнакомец.  
– Мы знакомы? – Хакён хмурится, силясь вспомнить его лицо.  
– Не думаю, но тебя легко узнать по нэкомате, – кончик фиолетового зонта указывает на взъерошенную Инари. – Я ей не нравлюсь.  
Хакён сажает недовольную кошку на колени.  
– Я всё ещё не понимаю, – признаётся он.  
Незнакомец хмыкает.  
– Ты мне совсем не нравишься, – сообщает он, – но Тэгуну да, поэтому я здесь.  
При имени Тэгуна у Хакёна заходится сердце. Незнакомец чувствует, что Хакён готов завалить его вопросами и предупредительно поднимает палец.  
– Я спрошу у тебя, смертный, – он наклоняется к Хакёну так близко, что тот чувствует запах дождя, – хочешь ли ты найти Тэгуна, даже если он не в этом мире? Даже если придётся заплатить за это желание соизмеримую плату?  
Хакён раздумывает всего одно мгновение.  
– Хочу.  
Незнакомец криво улыбается.  
– Тогда есть одно место, идём, – он указывает зонтом направление. – И можешь звать меня Лу Хань.  
Хакён поднимается на ноги, готовый идти куда угодно за этим странным Лу Ханем, и прячет ворчащую Инари за пазуху. 

– Так… ты такой же, как и Тэгун? – не выдерживает молчания Хакён.  
Его ведут по малознакомым улочкам по какому-то совершенно непонятному маршруту. Ему даже кажется, что они проходят одно и то же место дважды.  
– Какой?  
– Демон, – предлагает Хакён.  
– Я дух, – возмущается Лу Хань. – Не демон, дух.  
Хакён кивает головой, словно понимая разницу. Инари вопросительно мявкает, чувствуя его замешательство.  
– Тэгун тоже не демон, – меняет гнев на милость Лу Хань. – Он наполовину человек. И честно говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтобы он забыл о своей человеческой половине. Но это будет неправильно.  
– Что я сделал не так? – задаёт вопрос, мучающий больше всего, Хакён. – Где ошибся?  
Лу Хань долго молчит, и Хакён уже не надеется услышать ответ.  
– Всё дело в том, кто Тэгун есть, – Лу Хань говорит тихо, и Хакёну приходится нагнать его, чтобы услышать. – Его мать была Снежной девой. Что ты знаешь о Юки-онне?  
Хакён вспоминает холст, принесённый Сыльги. Лу Хань насмешливо фыркает.  
– Самая первая из рода Снежных дев получила свою силу в обмен на клятву, что никто из смертных не узнает кто она, – поучительным тоном рассказывает он. – В самой известной легенде охотник, что раскрыл её тайну, остался жив, потому что она покинула его навсегда и никогда не встречалась с ним больше.  
– А если бы встретилась? – влезает Хакён.  
– Ей пришлось бы его убить.  
Хакён назвал Тэгуна Снежным демоном.  
Тэгун сказал, перед тем как исчезнуть в снежном вихре: “Если мы встретимся ещё раз”. Хакён не расслышал тогда конец фразы.  
– Где сейчас Тэгун? – спрашивает он.  
Лу Хань хитро щурится и ехидно интересуется:  
– Не боишься теперь встречи со Снежным демоном?  
– Нет, – честно отвечает Хакён.  
Лу Хань хмыкает.  
– Раз так, то мы пришли.  
Он резко останавливается, и Хакён обнаруживает себя перед резными причудливыми воротами.  
– Что это за место? – спрашивает он.  
– Лавка желаний, где они исполняются за определённую плату, – Лу Хань почему-то выглядит довольным. – Если ты видишь её, значит, я не зря привёл тебя сюда.  
Хакён оборачивается, но Лу Ханя уже нет рядом. Ворота лавки приветливо распахиваются, и Хакён шагает вперёд.

– Приготовьте чай, у нас гость, – просит Исин Тао и Сехуна.  
Они подрываются с места и уносятся на кухню, шумно перекрикивая друг друга в процессе.  
Исин распахивает дверь перед удивлённым гостем.  
– Здравствуйте, – вежливо здоровается тот.  
Из куртки высовывается кошачья мордочка и с интересом смотрит на Исина.  
– Здравствуй, Хакён, – Исин отступает в сторону, приглашая его зайти. – А это Инари, верно?  
– Откуда Вы… – Хакён не заканчивает, догадываясь. – Лу Хань сказал?  
Исин неопределённо пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
– Я ждал тебя, входи. Я Исин, владею этой лавкой.  
– Лу Хань сказал, что здесь исполняются желания, – неуверенно проговаривает Хакён, когда присаживается на предложенное кресло в гостиной. – Я не совсем понимаю, как это работает.  
Нэкомата мостится на его коленях, и даёт Исину себя погладить.  
– Всё очень просто, – отвечает он, когда Сехун вносит чайник с двумя чашками и торопливо сгружает их на стол, бросая заинтересованные взгляды на нэкомату. – У тебя есть желание, за исполнение которого я возьму плату.  
– Я хочу найти Тэгуна, – уверенно отвечает Хакён. – Но я не знаю, чем мне заплатить.  
– Тэгун сейчас на Горе духов. Сегодня день Дракона, и тысячи духов и ёкаев соберутся в Хякки яко, и он будет среди них. Готов ли ты пройтись с ними, чтобы найти Тэгуна?  
Тысячи духов и ёкаев. Хакён понимает, что вряд ли все они будут похожи на Тэгуна или Лу Ханя. Нэкомата мяукает.  
– Да, я готов, – говорит он.  
Исин берёт с полки бумажный круглый фонарь, ставит его перед Хакёном и проводит рукой. Внутри вспыхивает дрожащий оранжевый огонёк.  
– Я покажу тебе дорогу в тот мир, а этот огонь поможет скрыть твою человеческую сущность, – голос Исина становится серьёзным. – Ты должен помнить одно правило: не выпускай фонарик из рук. Далеко не все духи и ёкаи живут с людьми бок о бок в гармонии, как твоя нэкомата.  
Хакён переводит взгляд на Инари.  
– Так значит ты действительно нэкомата, – подытоживает Хакён. – А я плёл Тэгуну про генетические мутации и прочую чушь.  
Инари всем своим видом сообщает, что сам ты так решил.  
– И назвал в честь покровительницы лис, – веселится Исин.  
Хакён стонет, вспоминая свою глупость.  
– Значит, она действительно может то, что пишут в легендах? Оживлять умерших, копировать людей?  
Исин смеётся. Всё-таки этот смертный очень забавен, как и говорил Лу Хань.  
– Может однажды, – загадочно отвечает он. – Сейчас она очень юна и недостаточно сильна для этого. Возьми её с собой, энергия Горы духов чиста и очень сильна, она пойдёт твоей нэкомате на пользу.  
– А цена? – Хакён касается фонаря, чувствуя, как мягко греет тепло от огонька.  
– Я обязательно возьму её с тебя, – Исин смотрит за окно. – Уже совсем скоро сядет солнце, тебе пора. Иди за мной.  
Он ведёт Хакёна на задний двор к старому колодцу.  
– Не выпускай фонарик, – напоминает Исин, нагибаясь над колодцем. – И найди Тэгуна пока не поздно.  
– Не поздно? – не понимает Хакён и вслед за Исином заглядывает в колодец.  
Голос эхом отражается от каменной кладки.  
– Именно, – подтверждает Исин и легонько толкает его, заставляя упасть вниз.  
Нэкомата прыгает вслед за смертным, и голубая вспышка поглощает их обоих.  
– Честно говоря, я очень удивлён, что ты сделал это для Тэгуна, – произносит Исин вслух. – Ты очень хороший друг.  
Лу Хань появляется из-за желтеющих сливовых деревьев.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы Тэгун ещё раз пережил то же, что случилось в детстве. Тот мальчишка смертный остался жить как ни в чём не бывало, а Тэгуну пришлось оставить отца и сбежать так далеко, чтобы никогда не встречаться с ним, – он вздыхает. – Моё отношение к смертным совсем иное, чем у Тэгуна. Ему нравится Хакён. Я вижу, как ему плохо сейчас.  
Исин хлопает его по плечу.  
– Надеюсь, я отдал тебе то заклинание не впустую, – ворчит Лу Хань, – и этот смертный не испортит всё. Слишком ценная плата за провал.  
– Прекрасное заклинание, – соглашается Исин. – Я очень хотел его в свою сокровищницу.  
Лу Хань поджимает губы.  
– Я пойду, – он раскрывает свой зонт, – обещал Минсоку вернуться к началу.  
Исин провожает его и зовёт Сехуна и Тао, чтобы те наполнили ванную в доме водой из колодца.  
Вряд ли Хакён захочет карабкаться из него обратно.

Хакён выныривает из воды и возмущённо отфыркивается. Исин столкнул его в колодец! Но тут же понимает, что одежда на нём сухая, а в правой руке всё ещё зажат мерцающий тёплым светом бумажный фонарик. Он поднимается на ноги, обнаруживая себя стоящим по колено в чистой воде прямо у самого берега, поросшего зелёной травой.  
Инари уже ждёт его там, взволнованно размахивая хвостами.  
Хакён выбирается на берег и оглядывается. Тихая гладь озера, темнеющее после заката небо, отражающееся в нём, тёплый ветер, шорох листьев.  
– Здесь красиво, – сообщает он Инари.  
Та уверенно смотрит за его спину, где плотной стеной начинается лес.  
– Думаешь нам туда? – Хакён оборачивается и вглядывается в глубь, где дрожат едва заметные огоньки. – Пожалуй, ты права.  
Деревья словно расступаются перед его фонарём. Кажется, что впереди никак не пролезть через густые ветви, но Хакён делает шаг, и дорога оказывается свободной. Огоньки приближаются, и Хакён уже может расслышать гул чьих-то разных голосов.  
Последние ветви расходятся в сторону, и Хакён едва не выпускает фонарик из рук. Он многое мог представить, но никогда такое разнообразие духов и ёкаев. Хакён видел шествия демонов на картинах и иллюстрациях к книгам, но не представлял реальный масштаб.  
Духи с рыбьими головами, клыкастые собаки, бестелесные ёкаи, прыгающие зонты, огромные сандалии и множество других жутких, смешных и иногда нелепых форм. И у каждого такой же бумажный фонарик, что и у Хакёна.  
Инари вопросительно мяукает и уверенно направляется к шествию.  
Хакён аккуратно пристраивается сбоку, рядом с духом с человеческим телом и головой журавля и вглядывается в разношерстную толпу, растянувшуюся далеко вперёд.  
– Куда они направляются? – спрашивает он у Инари. – И как найти Тэгуна среди стольких духов?  
Нэкомата проскальзывает вперёд, и Хакён едва успевает за ней, огибая ёкаев. Он опасается, что они могут разглядеть в нём человека, но магия Исина действует, и они обращают на него внимание не больше, чем на своих соседей.  
Хакён чуть не врезается в ёкая, похожего на банное полотенце и бормочет извинения.  
– Ты зря торопишься, – замечает кто-то сбоку.  
Хакён оборачивается и смотрит на лупоглазую рыбью голову.  
– Мы все успеем к Древу, – рыбья голова поворачивается, и Хакён прослеживает её взгляд.  
Светящаяся цепочка огней извилисто поднимается на холм, вершину которого венчает огромное дерево, уходящее высоко в небо.  
Сзади Хакёна подталкивают недовольные.  
– Не задерживай процессию, – ворчит пахнущий тиной ёкай, напоминающий смесь лягушки и черепахи. – Так и до утра не успеем.  
Хакён извиняется и спешит вперёд. Хвосты Инари мелькают среди лап, копыт и ног далеко впереди. Хакён едва успевает за ней, стараясь не заглядывать в лица и морды духам и ёкаям. Он сжимает ручку фонарика так, что сводит пальцы. Ноги ноют от долгой ходьбы, и уже хочется пить. В глазах пестрит, но Тэгуна так и нет.  
Мерцание огромного дерева становится всё ближе. Хакён запрокидывает голову и всё равно не может охватить взглядом его полностью, но замечает на ветках алые цветы. В воздухе чувствуется сладкий запах.  
– Как будто только распустились, – тихо говорит он сам себе.  
– Древо Жизни цветёт раз в году, одаривая благодатью каждого, кто приходит к нему.  
У говорящего с ним духа вполне человеческий вид, только раскосые глаза горят алым, а за спиной видны сложенные крылья.  
Хакён нервно улыбается и поспешно идёт вперёд, прячась от пристального взгляда, свербящего спину. Ему кажется, что этот дух чувствует в нём человека.  
Хакён щурится, вглядываясь вдаль в поисках Инари, и с ужасом понимает, что потерял её из виду. Он мечется в гудящей толпе и зовёт её, но голос тонет в гуле.  
Взгляд цепляется за знакомое лицо.  
– Тэгун, – выдыхает Хакён и спешит туда, где только что видел Тэгуна с шумящим пульсом в ушах. – Тэгун!  
Хакён даже не сразу понимает, что происходит. Вот он оглядывается в поисках Тэгуна, а вот уже перед глазами утоптанная земля.  
– Человек! – басят рядом и возглас подхватывают другие.  
Хакён с ужасом смотрит на пустую правую руку. Его фонарик лежит совсем рядом.  
– Откуда здесь человек? – шипят рядом.  
– У него Призрачный Фонарь!  
– Кто дал смертному Призрачный Фонарь?  
– Он видел всех нас!  
– Съесть его! – перебивает разногласый шёпот звонкий голос. – Съесть человека!  
Громкое рычание заставляет всех замолчать. Перед Хакёном приземляется огромная чёрная кошка, гневно размахивая двумя хвостами. Из её пасти вырывается синее пламя, а жёлтые глаза обещают жестокую расправу над каждым, кто собирается броситься на смертного.  
– Инари, – узнаёт её Хакён.  
– Нэкомата защищает человека, – слышатся новые шепотки.  
– Немыслимо.  
– Убить, сожрать, растерзать, – летит со всех сторон.  
– Остановитесь.  
Хакёну кажется, что этот голос заполняет всё пространство вокруг, заставляя беспрекословно его послушаться.  
– Дитя человека, подойди ближе, – просит голос, и Хакён очень заторможенно осознаёт, что с ними говорит Древо Жизни.  
Он чувствует, что все остальные духи и ёкаи смотрят на него. Хакён поднимается на ноги и подбирает упавший фонарик. Вблизи Древо кажется ещё огромнее, а сладкий запах кружит голову.  
Инари плюхается рядом с ним и мурчит на разный лад, словно рассказывая что-то.  
– Нэкомата говорит, что ты спас её от смерти, разделив с ней пищу и тепло, – мягкий голос звучит прямо в голове. – Ты был добр к ней, поэтому можешь принять мой дар. Поднеси свой фонарь.  
Хакён чувствует себя как в тумане и безропотно выполняет просьбу, протягивая свой бумажный фонарик.  
Ветвь, увенчанная сладко пахнущим алым цветком склоняется над ним, и Хакён завороженно смотрит, как фонарик наполняется нектаром. Тлеющий огонёк растворяется в нём и сияет ещё ярче.  
– Этот нектар очень ценен, расходуй его с умом. Только раз в год те, кто участвует в шествии, может получить его.  
– Спасибо, – он низко кланяется, бережно держа наполненный сияющий фонарик в обеих руках.  
– Сделай глоток прямо сейчас и возвращайся той же дорогой, что пришёл. Вас никто не тронет.  
Хакён хочет возразить, что он не закончил здесь дела, но Инари мягко подталкивает его одним хвостом, и он послушно делает крошечный глоток. Сладость растекается на языке, Хакён чувствует как тепло окутывает его тело, и от усталости и жажды не остаётся и следа.  
– Спасибо, – ещё раз благодарит Хакён и отступает.  
Его провожают взглядами и шепотками. Инари идёт рядом, и Хакёну в голову приходит дурацкая мысль, что теперь он её точно не потеряет в толпе при таком размере.  
Он фыркает.  
– Хакён?  
Голос Тэгуна, испуганный и удивлённый одновременно, возвращает Хакёна в реальность. Его грудь ходит ходуном, словно он пробежал большую дистанцию.  
Хакён глупо улыбается и понимает, что если бы его заново заставили пройти сквозь толпу нечисти ради того, чтобы встретить Тэгуна, то он сделал бы это ещё раз, не задумываясь.  
– Если мы встретимся ещё раз, – с искажённым от боли лицом произносит Тэгун, – я должен буду убить тебя своим льдом.  
Хакён не к месту думает о том, что Исин скорее всего всё знал, а нектар от Древа Жизни пьянит даже от крошечного глотка.  
– Ты можешь попробовать, – беспечно говорит он и с удовольствием наблюдает, как меняется выражение лица Тэгуна.  
Холодные пальцы сжимаются на плечах Хакёна и совсем не обжигают льдом. Инари рядом зевает и лениво взбивает дорожную пыль хвостами.  
– Я пришёл за тобой, – говорит Хакён. – Твои дети очень скучают. Я тоже. Думаю, что даже больше детей. И куда ты дел тех двух ублюдков из переулка?  
Хакён касается своей нижней губы, чтобы пожаловаться на боль, но не нащупывает корочки.  
– Какая замечательная штука, – восхищается он, глядя на фонарик с нектаром. – Я бы с удовольствием оставил бы себе.  
– Хакён, – устало просит Тэгун, прерывая его словесный поток.  
Хакён целует его сам. Поцелуй выходит неловким из-за драгоценной ноши в руках.  
– Идём, – просит Хакён, выдыхая ему в губы. – Твои родственники и друзья мне не очень нравятся и это взаимно.  
– Они не мои друзья, и тем более родственники, – Тэгун улыбается краешком рта.  
Его серо-голубые глаза сверкают неестественной синевой. Инари громко мурчит и обвивает их хвостами, сталкивая в неловком объятии.  
– Надеюсь, ты в курсе, как вернуть ей более компактный вид? – интересуется Хакён уже у самого озера. – Я же в жизни не прокормлю такую махину.  
Инари возмущенно рыкает и прыгает в воду, окатывая их волной брызг.  
– Может быть, – пожимает плечами Тэгун и падает в воду, увлекая за собой Хакёна.

– С возвращением, – приветствует Исин в дверях ванной, когда Хакён делает глубокий вздох. – Рад, что всё получилось. И прости, что столкнул тебя в колодец.  
Хакён едва успевает выбраться из воды, как оттуда выныривает Тэгун.  
– Ванная с водой из Звёздного озера, – констатирует он, оценив обстановку, – очень умно.  
– Я решил, что это будет удобно, – Исин улыбается. – Рад, что ты решил вернуться.  
– Я тоже, – тихо отвечает Тэгун.  
– Вот, – протягивает полный нектара фонарик Хакён. – Я не уверен, можно ли считать это оплатой, но я хочу отдать это.  
– О, спасибо, – Исин принимает дар. – Но твоё желание уже оплачено.  
– Кем? – не понимает Хакён.  
– Другом, – загадочно отвечает Исин. – Полотенца вот здесь, он указывает на шкафчик. Тут же два халата. Как подсохнете, приходите в гостиную. Ифань принёс потрясающий торт с меренгами. О, и твоя нэкомата у Тао и Сехуна, не волнуйся, они её не обидят.  
Исин подмигивает им и уходит, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
– Зачем нам полотенца? – не понимает Хакён. – Мы же выбрались сухими. О!  
Хакёна дёргают за руку и окунают в ванную с настоящей мокрой водой, которая тут же вымачивает всю одежду. Тэгун прижимает его к себе, и Хакён слушает удары его сердца.  
И пусть ванная слишком мала для них обоих, и вода холодная, и возможно дальше будет непросто, Хакён знает, что пока Тэгун его так обнимает, всё остальное не имеет значения.

Ифань принюхивается к содержимому своей стопки.  
– Пахнет цветами, – сообщает он и пробует на вкус. – Очень… интересно. Похоже на сладкое игристое вино с медовым привкусом. Что это?  
– Это нектар с Древа Жизни, – Исин указывает на глиняный кувшин со слабым золотистым сиянием над горлышком. – Хакён отдал его мне.  
Ифань едва не выплёвывает новый глоток обратно в стопку.  
– Насколько я помню он даруется раз в год, только тем, кто участвовал в Хякки яко. А получить Призрачный Фонарь могут далеко не все.  
Исин кивает головой и заговорщически понижает голос:  
– Представляешь, насколько это ценное и редкое вино? И главное, никакого похмелья!  
Ифань фыркает и смеётся. Исин наполняет их стопки новой порцией. Ифань вытягивает ноги и приспускается в кресле, садясь удобнее. В гостиной царит полумрак: Исин зажигает старую тусклую лампу с резным абажуром.  
– Мне так ничего больше не снилось, – Ифань достаёт из кармана часы и опускает их на стол. – Я надеялся, что когда найду часы, мой сон изменится. Но нет. Хотя отсутствие раздражающего звука – несомненно приятный результат, – он смешно морщит нос и добавляет спустя паузу: – Чувствую себя слегка разочарованным.  
– Ифань, не всегда ответ лежит близко, – отвечает Исин. – Иногда нужно просто подождать.  
– В том и дело, у меня такое чувство, что времени ждать нет, – Ифань ерошит волосы. – Не знаю, как объяснить.  
Исин понимает и предпочитает промолчать. Ифань встаёт с кресла.  
– Я принесу закуски, кажется там оставалось что-то от обеда?  
Исин кивает.  
Ифань тихо шуршит на кухне и звенит посудой. Исин отставляет стопку в сторону и касается пальцами прохладного металла. Часы как-то совсем привычно ложатся в руку. Секундная стрелка по-прежнему отсчитывает время, другие две показывают двадцать минут третьего. Исин поддевает ногтём циферблат, и он послушно отходит в сторону. Внутри лежит маленький свёрнутый клочок бумаги.  
Исин долго не решается его развернуть.  
Когда Ифань входит с двумя тарелками, часы лежат на столе.  
– Я немного увлекся, – Ифань ставит одну перед Исином и замечает его задумчивость. – Эй, всё в порядке?  
– Да, – Исин улыбается, как можно ярче, – все хорошо. Я просто почувствовал себя немного обманутым.  
Ифань хмурит брови.  
– Что-то случилось? Расскажешь?  
– Нет. Да, но не сейчас.  
– Однажды? – хмыкает Ифань, и Исин слышит горечь в его голосе.  
– Однажды, – соглашается он. – Совсем скоро.  
– Я верю, – говорит Ифань, возвращаясь в своё кресло.  
Исин тянется через стол и накрывает его ладонь своей.  
– Спасибо, – искренне благодарит он. – Я рад, что ты есть в моей жизни.  
Ифань привычно смущается и сжимает его пальцы в ответ.  
Совсем скоро, – повторяет про себя Исин.  
Совсем.


End file.
